


Christmas Fun

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: santa - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Claus - Freeform, Danny - Freeform, Danny DeVito - Freeform, Death, Elf, F/M, Grinch References, Jack Frost - Freeform, Reindeer, Sex, Sexy, Smut, devito, grinch, mrs claus - Freeform, puddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Mrs Claus x the Grinch by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Christmas Fun

It was a dark Christmas night and Mrs. Claus was feeling lonely with her husband gone for work and her side lover busy trying to ruin him. She called up the Grinch to try to convince him to leave her husband alone for a night to be with her. It rang 3 times before he picked up.  
“Hey Christmas baby~” the Grinch said saucily.   
“Leave my husband alone for tonight and come to me. I need you.”  
“But the elves will notice again and I don’t want to kill another one.”  
“Don’t worry about them. They drank themselves to sleep. Come on over baby and I’ll give you my Christmas box.”  
“Damn girl! I’ll be right over!”  
Fourty-seven minutes later he showered up at the Claus residence and knocked on the door.  
“Come in. It’s unlocked,” Mrs. Claus called.  
The Grinch open the door grinning. He followed the trail of clothes and cookies along the ground. He tracked it all the way around the house twice, through the reindeer stable, and finally into the bedroom.  
As he got to the room, the Grinch shouted, “What the fuck, bitch?! I don’t have time for this shit walking around everywhere!”  
“But I like teasing you. Plus, my stupid as fuck husband wouldn’t be able to follow us. I don’t know how he can get around the Earth in one night but in over 500 years of marriage he hasn’t been able to find his way to my clit and pleasure.”  
“Shut the fuck up. You’re too sexy.”  
And she was too sexy. He couldn’t take how sexy she was and dissolved right there on the carpet.  
“Fucking pussy ass bitch! Ruining my good rug!”  
Mrs. Claus angrily got out of bed and put her clothes on before heading to the stables. She stabbed an elf in the neck and hanged him up for skinning. While waiting for the blood to drain, she grabbed one of the other elf stable attendants and dragged him to a stall. The defenseless Danny DeVito couldn’t stop her from fucking his brains out then eating him alive like a mating spider. Once she was full and satisfied, she went back and finished skinning the other elf. She brought him back to the house and covered the Grinch puddle with the fresh skin. She made it just in time too because Santa returned then. He liked her presents of the fine skin and the death of his enemy. To show his gratitude he fucked her until next Christmas when she did it all again with Jack Frost.


End file.
